


最害怕

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	最害怕

私下时候，P不经意的问易烊千玺，你觉得王源儿最怕谁哦？易烊千玺说是王俊凯。  
P嗤笑一声，他倒是经常看见王俊凯拿王源没办法的样子，觉着这世上最能让王俊凯头痛的就是王源。   
明明王俊凯是个有自己一套原则的人，对着王源尤其严格，王源却总在各种事情惹毛他，已经不知把王俊凯的禁区踩了多少遍，可这般屡次惹怒王俊凯，王源照样过的滋润。这样子的王俊凯，王源怎么会怕他呢。  
易烊千玺看起来又在发呆，可他心里认为，这世界上最惧怕王俊凯或者最不惧怕王俊凯的人，确实都是王源，虽然这个秘密，他还暂时不想说出来。

 

王源是王俊凯幻想中存在的一种酸甜夹半的青色果子，饱胀着满腹的刺激气味，表面一副乖顺的模样，其实内里也有小小心计。   
和同龄的小伙伴在一起的王源，有些小嚣张，面对自己却低下头。王俊凯玩游戏的时候赢了王源，王源也笑眯眯，是真的高兴。他看着王俊凯的眼神很不同，老暗戳戳注意着王俊凯的一举一动，一些孩子气的举动也很自然的做出来。   
王源越来越听话，也越来越调皮。   
王俊凯很清楚王源儿其实是很怕他的，可王源儿一边害怕他生气，一边还喜欢不断挑战他的底线。这个奇妙的小孩时常在王俊凯的禁区不在意的踩上两脚，再委屈不已的跑回去待好，沉默着耍赖，用无辜又倔强的表情看着他的时候，王俊凯觉得自己要被气疯。   
王俊凯的认知中，本来只有黑白分明，王源却硬是画了自己的大块土地，把那里都种上七彩光晕以及杂七杂八的鲜艳植物，这块王源的土地在王俊凯的世界占了太大的空间，他根本没有办法不去在意。   
有一天他收拾好趁手家伙，怒气冲冲的想要去教训这个在他心里乱搞的混蛋，可大概那天的阳光太明媚，一经过那块儿，他就被光炫了眼睛，被杂草绊住了脚，走不开了。最后什么心事啊原则啊都被看透，拽拽的大哥样子也得被迫放下来，去哄去骗去念叨安慰，被那个人一时间气的哇哇叫，一时间又甜的牙痒。   
王源就是与众不同的，这样把他翻来又覆去，颠倒的一点儿原则都不剩了。

前段时间，王俊凯每天心烦的事情有好多，像是王源儿又不好好吃饭了、王源儿又做错事了、王源儿被念了不开心又生他气了。学业、事业、家庭的压力，以及两个人长时间的冷战，让王俊凯也很迷茫，不知道和王源这种关系算不算对，担忧和不安总在他心头盘踞。  
在最难受的时候，王俊凯也设想过和王源当兄弟的状况，两个人回到一开始的打打闹闹，单纯无虑的关系。可一旦面对着王源，再怎么失望无助也说不出“我们做兄弟吧”这种话。   
对王源他有最直接的生理反应，是对谁都不曾有过的强烈的冲动，即使王源什么都不做看着他，他也有想要亲吻抚摸的欲望。他就是做不到把王源当成普通兄弟来对待，在人群中总是轻易的分辨出王源来，觉得王源说什么话都特别好笑，做什么事情都特别可爱。   
王源被王俊凯拉到角落亲吻，两个人紧紧地拥抱，王俊凯用牙齿轻轻咬住王源舌尖，呼吸急促湿热，手指触碰到对方衣服底下赤裸的肌肤，心要从接触的地方蹦出来，碎成星星。

可是除去欲望，王俊凯对王源看管的模式完全就像一个控制欲太强的霸道父亲。或许王俊凯就是想要王源牢牢攥手里，王源的一切最好都照着王俊凯设想好的来，乖乖的老老实实的。   
别人看到他们两个，就说王俊凯多么多么温柔，多么多么宠爱王源，其实王俊凯不懂怎么温柔，也不明白自己算不算在宠爱，只是直接的把王源当成了自己的责任，管的多了，总忍不住去唠叨叮嘱，想着要好好照顾他。   
王俊凯做这么多，全是害怕王源会不被他掌控。

 

王源挺怕王俊凯的。   
王俊凯是跟别人完全不一样的。他的一切都很强势。黑着脸念叨自己的时候，严肃质问自己的时候，用力的拥抱着自己的时候……只有笑起来的时候像只兔子，可萌了。   
王源知道王俊凯很在乎他，也隐约能够猜到王俊凯对他各种约束的原因，只是他总要有点不可告人的秘密，做些王俊凯不允许的事情，惹王俊凯生气了再讨好。他时常觉得自己做的每件事情都是有理由的，两个人闹别扭的时候，一开始他还觉得是王俊凯错，时间一长了就往往有点内疚。   
王俊凯对关于王源的任何事情都十万分的在意，也喜欢管着他，内容从一日三餐吃多少到日常活动做什么，还覆盖到该和哪些人交朋友，事无巨细。一般人肯定不会想到，这个看起来酷酷的男孩其实有这么烦人的时候，总要追着他说说说，问他王源儿你听到没你听到没。王源甚至都不能表现他的不满，有时候王俊凯给他说一些笑话逗他笑，王源如果表现的不是王俊凯想象中开心的样子，他也要生气。  
王俊凯很容易生气，特别很容易跟他生气。

偏偏王源就吃这一套，王源想，如果换作别人这么喜怒无常，他才不会搭理。   
可以跟别人斗个死去活来，但在王俊凯面前，就想柔软一点，细腻一点，有王俊凯在的地方，笑的时候都好像要收敛些。  
他也像王俊凯在乎自己一样，甚至要比王俊凯在乎自己的程度，还要更加深且热烈的，在乎着王俊凯。 他不得不承认对于王俊凯，他是有点敬畏的，最不怕他，又在意他。

即使回到家，王俊凯也不放过任何能念叨他的机会，又在微信上警告他不许这个不许那个。  
王源不爽，你管我啊。  
王俊凯那边马上就回复了，说，就管你。  
王源有点生气的戳开王俊凯的头像，拿手指戳戳戳，嘟囔王俊凯的名字，是懊恼的语调。  
他又停下来，不由自主想起王俊凯盯着他时认真的眼睛和紧绷嘴角，再把头埋进手臂里。  
太过奇妙的感受，这三个字在唇齿之间流淌出来，就能轻易引起波澜，居然连刚才抱怨不满都没有了。  
王源有点小小的不甘心，他这辈子肯定都要被王俊凯管着了吧。 

 

再去戳戳王俊凯的头像，王源却忍不住笑了出来。  
管就管嘛，算我怕了你了。


End file.
